Half the fun
by BadAssPrinceton-14
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are left alone while Bulma is out shopping. will the naughty saiyans get caught? Or will they be able to hide their secret love?


Every step was heavy. It was hard for him to move, but he pushed himself anyway, sweat dripping from his bare skin as if he'd just pulled himself onto dry land. Vegeta smirked when he heard his partner's footsteps behind him and let out a soft moan when Kakarot's firm hand pushed him over on the counter. The cool surface against his chest sent shivers through the saiyan, coaxing another moan from him. Another came when his lover's hot, passionate breath was felt against his neck.

"I didn't say you could go… I'm not quite done with you," Kakarot told him, a grin creeping across his face as well. As a seme, Goku had learned to accept his saiyan name and give in to some of the strange urges he felt around Vegeta. As an uke, Vegeta had learned to beg and give in to the pleasures of falling in love; though, more often than not, Vegeta got his way and felt every inch of his new love deep inside.

Now that he was pinned, he knew it would happen again. Kakarot was in one of those moods that needed six or seven times to satisfy his saiyan-sized lust. "I assume you want me to beg?" Vegeta asked, seduction in his voice as he spoke, low and soft.

"Beg me to do it again…" Kakarot's voice was demanding, but his grin was still as innocent as ever. Vegeta knew it was hard for him to be mean or forceful, but he also knew that he was trying, and that's what flipped his switch.

"What if I don't _want _to do it again?"

"Y-you don't?" Goku's eyes went soft as a heartbreaking whimper escaped him.

"Kakarot, I'm teasing you!" Vegeta smiled, holding in a laugh as he turned to face him.

"S-so you do still want this?"

"Shut up and kiss me, you super saiyan stud!"

"Ha HA! You want me to go super! I should've known!" Vegeta fought hard not to laugh as Kakarot stole his lips in a passionate kiss, his hair turning golden in the process.

Vegeta grinned and licked his lips. "More."

He assumed Vegeta needed more force to get off, and asserted himself by pulling Vegeta closer by his hair.

The prince moaned in the kiss and bucked his hips softly, stroking a '4' onto Goku's chest. He pulled away and grinned. "Oh… I know what you need." He nodded assuring his lover and sank his teeth into the bare flesh of Vegeta's exposed neck, ascending into level two, then three, and at last four.

Vegeta's moan grew steadily louder as Goku's power continued to climb. At level two, he felt the pain. Level three broke through the skin and Vegeta felt his warm blood trickling down his neck at level four. "A-ah! Kakarot!" Vegeta moaned again and again.

He blushed as his lover reestablished a firm grip in his hair. "No… You'll call me 'Goku' now… understood?"

Vegeta's moan turned to a slight whimper, and he could barely feel his legs, much less find his voice. Somehow, he forced himself to speak, "Y-yes, my Master… A-as you wish…"

A cruel smirk graced his lips. He stared at Vegeta hungrily, looking him up and down before he spoke. "… Good boy."

"Oh, I've got you fooled," Vegeta cackled.

"Y-you're not a good boy?" again, Goku's innocence had shown through. Vegeta cackled and shook his head. "Then I'll turn you into one."

Now, in case you were wondering how they were getting away without the angry eyes of their wives… Bulma was out shopping. A tragic addiction… the saiyans used it to their advantage. While she was out, Goku snuck into Vegeta's room through the window, just as he'd done so many times before and caught Vegeta in the mist of slumber and made his dreams come true.

Nearly seven hours had passed since then and the whole time, Goku was thinking of creative ways to slam into his royal pet. Vegeta moaned as he was pulled by his ankles back into the bedroom. A cynical grin crept across Kakarot's face as he pulled an ice cube from the mini freezer next to the bed. After a seductive lick, he placed the ice on Vegeta's inner thigh, making him shiver and moan. Another lick and the ice cube found it's way inside Vegeta, coaxing a loud moan from the Prince. Kakarot's fingers followed the cube and continued to press moans out.

Vegeta, back arched and moaning sweetly, could not hear the door swing open. He could not hear the ripple effect that the heavy bags had created as Bulma sat them down. He could not hear her sweet voice call for the husband she thought was asleep. Goku didn't want to hear it. He pulled away quickly and got dressed in a hurry. Vegeta sat up quickly, eyes demanding to know why he'd stopped. That, however, only lasted a second. "Vegetaaaa! Oh, Vegeta! Are you awake, Baby?"

The Prince jumped to his feet and got dressed, then snuck out the window with Goku. Just as Vegeta slipped out, he heard his wife stumble. Drunk. The little voice in the back of his mind sighed with relief as he landed on the grass in their back yard. He threw the first punch and the sparring began. Bulma giggled softly and stumbled to the bedroom, and ran, to the best of her ability, to the window when she thought saw flashes of blue and orange fabric. She slid the window open carefully and giggled again, waving like a school girl at her husband. She'd caught Vegeta's eye, and as a result, Goku's fist caught his chin. She fell over laughing when Vegeta collapsed.

Goku turned to look at the window, then when he was sure she wasn't looking, he raced to hold Vegeta. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Vegeta just laughed out loud. "Yanno, Kakarot… almost getting caught… is half the fun."


End file.
